O Universo se expande
by Isabella Sempere
Summary: Isabella é uma garota que esconde alguns truques por baixo de toda sua beleza e encanto, algo vai fazer seu segredo voar pelos ares. Daniel, seu ingênuo namorado, que se prepare.


**Par:** Isabella/Daniel **Classificação:** T

**Resumo:** Isabella e Daniel namoram há quase um ano e estão tentando passar algum tempo a mais juntos, já que ela nunca tem tempo para viagens longas nem curtas, até mesmo um dia dos seus finais de semana é complicado deixar livre, de verdade. Isabella precisará pensar rápido e não terá saída desta vez. Daniel irá descobrir coisas a respeito de sua namorada que nem ele (nem ninguém) jamais imaginaria olhando para ela.

**Nota:** Fanfiction escrita para satisfazer minha mente conturbada que me importunou até finalmente suas ideias serem colocadas ao menos no Word.

**Disclaimer: **Fic baseada nas obras A Sombra do Vento e O Jogo do Anjo do espanhol Carlos Ruiz Zafón.

**-oOo-**

**Era verão de 1964 quando eu tinha apenas 23 anos e uma vontade de me provar, que fazia com que me empoleirasse nas altas estantes que cobriam nossa biblioteca, eu subia e descia a escada procurando histórias policiais que me faziam ser, nestes momentos, uma caçadora de aventuras. Meu pai colecionava livros de todos os gêneros, era uma herança de família que vinha no sangue e se adicionava ao amor pelas páginas escritas. ****Desde muito pequena ele me ensinava o prazer da leitura e abria cada vez mais minha mente para novas aventuras. As minhas preferidas eram as que misturavam armas, pólvora e sangue, não me importava exatamente com a mocinha ou o mocinho desde que ouvessem tiros, xingamentos e sangue, pra mim estava tudo ótimo. Também neste verão completavam 10 meses que havia conhecido um rapaz muito bem apanhado, um verdadeiro galã de cinema, ao menos era assim que eu o via desde a primeira vez que mirei seu rosto de menino. Sim, um menino e um galã ao mesmo tempo. Estava apaixonada e ouvia uns garotos que estavam dominando o mundo chamados Beatles, eles eram uma febre e suas músicas embalavam muitos passeios que eu Daniel resolvíamos fazer. Na verdade nem sempre podíamos nos ver por muito tempo já que eu estava sempre ocupada no trabalho que até meus finais de semana ficavam comprometidos incontáveis vezes. Daniel era paciente, realmente eu tinha dado sorte. O trabalho também era o motivo para não nos conhecermos muito bem, Daniel sempre me dizia que mal sabia sobre minha vida e que eu parecia saber demais da dele ou não me importar, ele não sabia decidir a razão para eu não viver fazendo perguntas sobre ele. Na verdade eu já sabia de tudo o que precisava. Ele não tinha a mesma sorte. Certa vez resolvi pedir liberdade por um final de semana inteiro para poder passar um tempo a mais com meu paciente namorado longe do trabalho, que eu amava. Talvez conseguisse que ele me aguentasse mais um pouco desse jeito. Fomos em direção ao mar, nem sabíamos bem aonde íamos mas seguimos em frente até achar que estávamos longe o bastante do centro de Barcelona. Deu certo: 1 hora depois estávamos numa praia cercada por areia, mato e ... nada. Ao longe via-se um farol entre a fumaça que as ondas formavam quando suas ondas batiam contra as pedras altas que o cercavam. Demos uma boa olhada no local e confirmamos que não havia mais pessoas ali além de nós. Nunca tinha ido até lá e só estávamos a 1 hora de casa. Passamos a tarde por ali enquanto aproveitávamos o piquenique recheado de delícias, após o momento de gula resolvemos dar uma volta a pé pela beira da praia até o farol. As ondas estavam violentas o que não incentivava nem um pouco uma aventura em suas águas, apesar do calor; a areia brilhava como os diamantes que eu costumava ver todos os dias na vitrine da loja de jóias ao ir trabalhar, a Piedras&Piedras. Resolvi levar uma bolsa com uma garrafa de água, a câmera fotográfica e alguns outros objetos, Daniel dizia que quando eu estava com ele não desgrudava da bolsa e que já havia reparado há muito tempo mas sempre que me dizia isso eu fingia não ouvi-lo " Você e suas esquisitices" ele costumava falar. Uma das coisas que eu adorava ouvi-lo dizer era como me achava parecida com uma boneca, dizia que algumas vezes eu parecia ser de porcelana e temia me machucar até mesmo com abraços, eu sempre ria deleitada com esse tipo de comentário, adorava sentir o cuidado que ele tinha comigo seja em qualquer que fosse a situação. Ah, ele também adorava quando eu punha o famoso batom vermelho; erguia as sobrancelhas e dizia entre um sorriso e outro "Agora está parecendo uma mistura de anjo e tentação, como consegue?". Este dia em especial estava mesmo parecendo uma bonequinha já que estava quase sem maquiagem alguma, apenas um leve batom rosa, o vestido até os joelhos semi-transparente nas áreas da cintura e colo e alças finas, nada muito chamativo, com cabelos ao vento sugeriam quase uma criança para quem pudesse ver de longe. Já Daniel havia levantado suas calças na altura dos tornozelos e usava uma camisa branca de mangas dobradas até seus cotovelos. Um casal bonito aos olhos.**

**- Sabe, – começou ele – acho que está aprontando alguma.**

**- O que? Como assim? – fiquei surpresa com a declaração dele.**

**- Vamos, lá. Um final de semana inteirinho só pra nós dois? O que vem dessa sua atitude excepcional? Vamos, pode dizer, pretende viajar a trabalho e esta é uma forma de puxar meu saco?**

**Eu quase ri e sorri – Como descobriu? – ergui as sobrancelhas e completei – Sinceramente achei que havia conseguido te enrolar direitinho mas você me pegou... Que trágico.**

**- Você não me ama e está cheia de mim, quer ficar longe de mim, eu acho que entendo. – Disse num tom falsamente cabisbaixo. Eu soltei um risinho e ele resolveu me acompanhar, envolveu-me nos braços e beijou de leve minha boca dizendo por fim – É realmente um milagre. - Como resposta balancei a cabeça afirmativamente e o abracei mais forte colando meu rosto ao seu, já na ponta dos pés, sussurrei no seu ouvido – Eu sei, estou tentando te recompensar.**

**Chegando ao farol o sol estava se pondo então resolvi começar a tirar fotos. Peguei na bolsa a câmera fotográfica, esbarrei a mão em um dos vários objetos mas esse em especial e decidi largar a bolsa ali no chão " não havia mais ninguém ali ", lembrei. Peguei Daniel de surpresa enquanto ele observava o mar no horizonte o que me renderia uma foto espontânea. Tiramos tantas fotos que precisei trocar de filme três vezes, quando finalmente resolvemos parar, o último filme havia terminado, então sentamos na beirada alta que rodeava o corpo do farol e ficamos a fitar a faixa de areia. Não percebemos quando ele chegou. Não entendo como _eu _não percebi. Estava muito distraída sendo feliz por algumas horas. Quando ouvi passos já era tarde de mais, aquele homem horroroso estava a poucos passos de nós, por instinto me levantei num pulo o que assustou Daniel e fez ele também perceber uma terceira presença. Por proteção Daniel levantou-se e passou à minha frente como que por escudo.**

**- Senhor?**

**- O que estão fazendo aqui sozinhos, não têm medo? – Aquele homem usava um tom calmo, porém frio, senti os pelos da minha nunca se erissarem.**

**- Estamos dando um passeio, nada mais. Deseja alguma coisa? – Daniel estava visivelmente perturbado, passei para o seu lado e encarei o homem também.**

**- O senhor mora pela região? – perguntei.**

**- Sim e não. Não deviam estar aqui. Não ouvem o que dizem a respeito deste lugar? Há alguns meses encontraram dois corpos em decomposição no meio daquele matagal – ao dizer isso apontou em direção ao tal matagal que era horroroso e assustador, assim como ele.**

**- Já estamos de saída mesmo não é querida? – Daniel mirou-me com receio na voz eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça – Então vamos. Até logo, senhor, e obrigado por nos alertar.**

**Passamos pelo homem em direção à minha bolsa que estava atrás dele há alguma distância mas ele nos surpreendeu com um riso abafado, debochado. Daniel olhou para mim assustado e segurou firme meu braço com um olhar disse " Não se preocupe."**

**- Voltem aqui seus moleques – ainda rindo ele apontava uma arma para nós – Voltem! Quero que deixem essa bolsa aí mesmo e voltem os dois para cá. É melhor me ouvir, garoto, se não quiser ver sua namorada sangrar. – Disse isso ao ver o olhar de raiva que emanava de Daniel em sua direção.**

**- Tudo bem, vamos. – Dei mais uma olhada na bolsa e suspirei, dei alguns passos seguida por Daniel e logo estávamos outra vez na beirada do farol.**

**- Certo, muito bem, garota esperta você. Agora, me digam como chegaram aqui? Automóvel eu diria?**

**Balancei afirmativamente a cabeça.**

**- Certo. O que mais vocês têm?**

**- Senhor, temos dinheiro... – Daniel me olhou assustado, ele não sabia se eu tinha levado dinheiro e mesmo que tivesse não seria o bastante para aquele bandido poupar nossas vidas.**

**- Hum. Onde está?**

**- Irá nos matar? É isso o que faz com as pessoas que vêm aqui aproveitar um dia em paz?**

**- Seu namorado deveria calar-se.**

**-Tem uma arma e acha que é dono do mundo. Muito corajoso de sua parte, senhor. – A última palavra saiu num sussurro carregado de ironia.**

**- Não, por favor, Daniel! Fique quieto. Acalme-se. Temos uma boa quantia que usaríamos para sair da cidade esse final de semana, vou lhe entregar tudo, mas por favor deixe-nos em paz. – Eu estava aflita, quase chorando, mas precisava nos livrar daquela situação. Maldita hora que resolvi largar minha bolsa tão longe.**

**- Vamos ver. Um automóvel e grana, acho que podemos negociar a libertação dos dois se seu namorado ficar calminho. – seu tom frio me causava uma raiva que estava me queimando tanto que as lágrimas pareciam uma forma de extravasar essa fúria interna, Daniel estava muito nervoso, o que não adiantava na barganha.**

**- Parte está em minha bolsa – apontei para atrás dele – a outra está no automóvel.**

**- Vá buscar sua bolsa e traga-me aqui, docinho. – um sorriso malicioso apareceu em sua boca de dentes pontiagudos e quase marrons, senti um calafrio.**

**Como era possível que aquilo estivesse mesmo acontecendo? Quando meu pai soubesse esse cara estaria enrascado e eu levando broncas, acho que mesmo nos meus 60 anos meu pai fará questão de me lembrar do dia de hoje, minha atitude irresponsável. Logo hoje que resolvi aproveitar o dia, logo hoje que saí da cidade. Mas que sorte a minha. E essa raiva se apossando de mim é tão forte que quase não consigo segurar as lágrimas, sim, eu choro quando tenho muita raiva, mas aquele homem e Daniel não sabem disso, devem estar achando que estou em pânico. Logo eu em pânico... Precisava ser rápida e agora estava em dúvida se haveria barulho ou não de tiros. Agachei-me e abri a bolsa. Remexi lá dentro e achei o que desejava, o homem me olhava e apontava a arma para Daniel, olhava para ele também e sorria malicioso. Encontrei outro objeto que precisava, encaixei-o no primeiro.**

**- Anda! Não tenho a noite toda! Precisa de um insentivo? – Estava escurecendo mas já era noite, o sol tinha nos deixado. Um estalo me fez perceber que ele havia destravado sua arma. Que idiota.**

**- Estou indo, estou... Juntando as notas, desculpe. - funguei alto.**

**Ele estava claramente feliz. Iria de uma vez só abocanhar uma boa quantia em dinheiro e um conversível, era seu dia de sorte. Mas precisava se livrar dos garotos. Não podia deixar rastros. Abandonaria aquele idiota ali mesmo no farol mas sua linda bonequinha iria dar um passeio com ele até o automóvel e mostrar seus dotes antes de ser jogada na beira da estrada. Não tinha intenção de machucá-la muito, mesmo morta seria uma pena deixar aquele lindo corpo cheio de tiros, não, na faria muito estrago. Que dia de sorte. Ele divagava sobre suas idéias consigo mesmo o que o fez distrair-se por um mínimo instante em relação a posição da garota. Isabella passou um dedo sob um dos olhos enxugando uma lágrima e aproveitando-se do instante de distração do infeliz à sua frente levantou quase que por magia de tão rápida e ereta esticando um dos braços, apoiando com uma das mãos a outra esticada e finalmente apontando sua arma de estimação, a Sabre Negro, como costumava chamar. O homem percebeu tarde demais seu movimento e olhou nervoso em sua direção aturdido. Levou dois tiros na cabeça, um entre os olhos e outro um tanto mais acima. Que dia de sorte. Um sorriso se alargou nos lábios da pequena. Daniel gritou, abaixou-se e ficou jogado no chão olhando para sua namorada, que havia acabado de matar uma pessoa, e para o corpo inerte, a arma a metros de distância. Isabella pegou sua bolsa do chão e caminhou até Daniel passando pelo homem que a poucos minutos estava tentando instalar o terror em suas veias, pobre idiota, olhou rápido e mirou o namorado ainda chocado, boquiaberto.**

**- Eu sei. Desculpe ter feito isso, mas ele mereceu. - balancei minha Sabre em sua frente sem perceber num gesto descontraído - Ia nos matar. Além de ter me irritado muito, é claro. Venha levante-se – ofereci uma mão para ele se apoiar e dei-lhe um sorriso com um pedido de desculpas – Vamos embora daqui, cansei de passeios por hoje.**

**- Quem é você e o que fez com minha namorada? Meu Deus... – Foi um tanto divertido ver a surpresa nos olhos de Daniel, eu quase ri, na verdade ri baixinho.**

**- Ela ainda está aqui. Sempre esteve sempre estará. Pelo menos enquanto você desejar. Mas também existe esta outra. O que acha dela? – fomos em direção ao conversível que reluzia ao luar recém instalado.**

**- Nunca mais desaprovo seu jantar, não irei provocar. Prezo pela minha vida. – disse brincando, o que me fez relaxar um pouco em relação ao susto que dei nele. – Mas me diga, e essa arma como arranjou?**

**- Eu sou detetive, bem, aprendiz de detetive na verdade, mas logo serei uma. Meu pai é o juiz da cidade. – completei derrotada.**

**- Julián Carax é seu pai? Estou... nem sei como estou. Meu deus! Namoro a filha do juiz de Barcelona! Sabe, as pessoas adoram ele, digo, o trabalho dele. Você tem sorte.**

**- Meu pai é um louco e amo ele e seu trabalho. Ele é muito corajoso. Herdei isso dele além do amor pelos contos policiais e, é claro, a vontade de resolver problemas dos outros.**

**- Fez isso muito bem hoje mesmo o problema sendo nosso. Pensei que estava em Pânico estava preocupado com você aquele homem nojento te olhava de um jeito que não agüentava mais vê-lo fazer. Se você não houvesse acabado com ele com certeza seria eu a fazer isso.**

**- Sim, senhor. Entendido. – rimos juntos**

**- Isto explica muita coisa. Você nunca tem tempo.**

**- Quando não estou na universidade, estou na delegacia ou no fórum ou em casa ou conversando com meu pai sobre casos meus, quer dizer, da delegacia. – Abri uma das portas e entrei, Daniel fez o mesmo mas no banco do condutor.**

**- Agora entendo. E o universo se expande mais uma vez.**

**Deslizei um dedo sobre o rádio enquanto Daniel nos tirava dali, estava tocando aqueles garotos outra vez.**

**"It's been a hard day's night and I've working like a dog…"**

**- Acho que é bem isso. – Eu disse dando-lhe um sorriso e acompanhando a música até o final.**


End file.
